


Сломленная

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Только помешательство рассудка и помогало Кассандре выжить рядом с ублюдком, по несчастливой случайности оказавшимся её братом.
Relationships: Ryuuichi Aoi/Cassandra Aoi





	Сломленная

Кассандре больше не было страшно. По крайней мере, не настолько, как в прошлый раз. Она начала привыкать к такому обращению, что ранее казалось ей абсолютно невозможным. Она сошла с ума? Скорее всего. Но только это и помогало ей выжить рядом с ублюдком, по несчастливой случайности оказавшимся её братом.

Теперь Рьюичи насиловал её каждую ночь, шепча на ухо гадости и угрожая расправой. Он до сих пор не оправился после происшествия с супругой и отыгрывался на сестре, вымещая на ней всю ярость и обиду.

Но отец велел дочери терпеть и подчиняться, ведь Рьюичи должен был помочь дать жизнь новым экспериментальным образцам пандор и ограничителей. А у Кассандры не было права отказаться или выбрать. Она всего лишь инкубатор, без собственных чувств и желаний.

— Скажи это. Скажи… Скажи! — Рьюичи вбивался в неё сильнее, заставляя всхлипывать от боли. Он знал, что сестра из-за проблем со здоровьем была почти немой, но не мог остановиться. Она должна страдать. Она должна понести наказание. Она виновата в смерти Ори.

— Я… люблю… тебя… — невнятно и полушёпотом пробормотала Кассандра, задыхаясь от слёз. Рьюичи видел, с каким трудом ей далось каждое слово, но делать было нечего. Теперь она точно только его. И он будет делать с ней всё, что захочет.

— Дрянь, — процедил он, медленно выходя из неё и уже по привычке стискивая её запястья до чёрных синяков.

Кассандра не смела смотреть ему в глаза, не смела сопротивляться. На её шее виднелся порез, оставшийся после их прошлой ночи — тогда Рьюичи не сдержался и полоснул по её бледной коже карманным ножом. Через пару дней он обязательно повторит, только одной раной дело не обойдётся. Он вырежет своё имя. Крупными буквами. Пусть сестра знает, кому принадлежит. Пусть знают отец и Казуха с Казуей. Пусть знают все.

Сломленная и раздавленная. Лучшая из Легендарных пандор. Худшая ошибка отца. Любимая игрушка Рьюичи.

И она вся его.


End file.
